


The Pains Of Being A Teen Actor

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jock!Dean, M/M, Teen!Castiel, Teen!Dean, destiel au, destiel hs au, fluffy babies, nerd!Castiel, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Stage left. Downstage. Dim lighting and quiet flutes. An intense look on the actor's face.' Dean Winchester looked up from his script "This has got to be a load of bull." The other boy shrugged "I dunno man, go ask the writer." Green eyes bore into brown "And who would that be?" The boy pointed behind him "Castiel Novak."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pains Of Being A Teen Actor

_"Would all members of the Football team please come to the office? All members of the Football team."_ The PA system crackled out, almost too quiet to hear. I stood up, threw my binder and textbook in my backpack and saluted my teacher, following instructions. When I arrived, a couple of my team mates  came over to be. 

 

"Dude what the hell is going on?" Adam asked, looking genuinely pissed to not be in class. "How would I know?" I mumbled, and he gave me a 'that's fair' look before turning his attention back to the closed door. 

 

After about two minutes, the door opened and the principle ushered us inside like cattle to a slaughterhouse. 

 

We all crowded around his small desk, he flopped into his chair. "So, boys, so you know why you're here?" He said, British accent becoming more apparent than ever. Adam was the first to speak "No, sir, we really don't." "No, Adam,  _you_ really don't but-" he said, turning his head to Benny "this one does." "Benny?" I said, raising an eyebrow in his direction, as he put his hands up. "Innocent until proven guilty."

 

Mr.Crowley stood up "Why you little-" he was cut off by the door flying open and a girl walking in, red hair flowing around her "There's the douche that trashed the set. I see you've already gotten to him." She said, and the glare she was giving Benny looked like she was actually trying to kill him.

 

"Benny why'd the hell you do that?" Gabriel asked, confusion clear on his face. He shrugged "One of the actresses was being rude as all hell." By that point, the chick looked ready to pounce on Benny, so I put my self between them "Okay, what's the punishment going to be then? Make him dress up as little Bo peep?" She stepped back, "As much as I like that idea, Mr. Crowley already planned it." We all turned to him. "Ah yes, as you're a team, you all are doing a punishment." A couple people groaned, but Luci stepped on their feet to shut them up. "And because you're a team, not all of you get the same punishment. Gabriel Blake, Dean Winchester, Lucifer Novak and Adam Milligan are promoted from painting to acting." 

 

 


End file.
